User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 20 The Invasion
It was noon on tuesday and Jason was standing on a hill outside Loomsburg unaware that in 30 seconds he is one of earth's only means of survival "WHOA what was that" said Jason when he felt something something poweful. (At the same time at the imperial base) "WHAT THE" shouted Stalker as he felt the same thing that jason felt "my lord what is it" said an enemy general "i felt something something big is coming get all defences ready immediately" said Stalker "it will be done my lord" said the enemy general as he ran off. (At the same time in front of the donut at loomsburg) "WHOA" shouted Maxwell when he felt the same thing also "what happened" said a cop holding a cup of coffee and a donut "i felt something something strong something is coming" said Maxwell. "But what is coming" said Jason Maxwell and Stalker at the same time then all of a sudden the sky turned red most of the clouds blew away while some were forming a circle and turned black and then creatures were falling from the circle of clouds and landed in the city and began shooting people with laser guns people who were hit by lasers blew up and nothing was left but bones and bits of skin and fabric "an alien invasion i gotta help them" said Jason while activating his laser sword and shouted star flight and flew off as the city was bombarded by massive UFO's while all of Loomsburg's defences were trying to repel the invasion "do not stop firing" shouted the chief of police while the turrets were online "what are these things" shouted a cop before getting shot by a laser "shoot that thing shoot it" shouted a cop shooting at the aliens "hey jason the aliens really mean business lets show them a thing or two" said Maxwell after cutting an alien in half "now lets go hope the others are alright" said Jason "the entire city is on fire and the civillians are all fleeing for their lives but many citizens are getting killed by these aliens lets kill as many aliens as we can before we are forced to leave ourselves" said Maxwell while looking at the bakery up ahead inside three cops were shooting at two aliens one alien was killed while the other killed the cops. (mean while at jason's house) "this is not going good the entire planet is under attack citys all armys and turrets around the world are blazing their guns to repel the invasion" said Lars while shooting some aliens that were shooting at SWAT Team members. "That's the last one down now they can take down more" said Lars after the last alien on the street died "now lets get out of here most of the street and houses are destroyed the backyard garage and kitchen are destroyed and we have to get out of here" said Lars while running down the stairs as fast as he could "maxwell left his notebook i have an idea" said Anna while holding Maxwell's notebook which is now red with a starite on the front of the notebook with the fifth cell logo on the other side (meanwhile at the whitehouse) "Mr.President we recieved a report that Loomsburg and 50 cities have fallen to the aliens our ground troops have successfully pushed the aliens from los angeles and 7 other cites around the country and the aliens are trying to breach a top secret military base in arizona" said a secretary "tell the commanding generals that the united federation will never surrender to aliens or anyone that attacks us" said the president "yes Mr.President" said the secretary "we lost our hometown the aliens finished anyone who was still alive these monsters were out of control the rebellion and empire were forced to make a truce to fight together untill this invasion was dealt with our friends have managed to escape to the rebel base with a teleporter that explodes after being used once so the aliens cant follow them these aliens are deadly monsters but what i want to know is who are they why are they here why are they attacking us without mercy what do they want but a new resistance has been formed to help repel the invaders and fight with other armys and pockets of resistance but the fight against the aliens is already ugly and now we have to end this as soon as possible" said Maxwell while looking at the ruins of seattle knowing the fight would get ugly real fast. Category:Blog posts